PS Happy New Year
by FuckTheDuck
Summary: Twelve years later and Santana and Brittany are married, have four kids, have successful Hollywood careers and three new pets. Five chapters leading up to the New Year. G!P Santana. Related to P.S I Love You.


**P.S Happy New Year**

 **A/N:**

 **I am so sorry that I haven't updated PSILY but, to hold you guys off, I'm posting a chapter of** _ **this**_ **story every day for five days until New Year when I'll update PSILY and post the first chapter of my new G!P Santana story** _ **How I Met Your Mother**_ **. Now, just to warn you all – this story is** _ **way**_ **into the future and involves Brittana Babies so, if you'd like to be surprised then don't read it.**

 **Okay, MERRY CHRISTMAS and, enjoy :D**

* * *

" _Santana! Over here! Give us a smile!"_

" _Is it true Brittany's working on a film?"_

" _How's Finlay doing – still sick?"_

Santana rolled her eyes and moved her sunglasses to her face, holding her youngest, Cecilia, to her chest and covering the four year olds face as she walked into the mall. She sighed in relief as she finally escaped the hideous questions being thrown at her by the paparazzi.

"You okay, baby girl?" she asked as Cece lifted her head from Santana's shoulder and gave her a nod.

"How comes they know 'bout Fin?" she asked as Santana moved her tiny form to her hip and lifted her sunglasses to her head.

"Because he was in hospital for a week and they saw me going in every day." She explained as she walked toward the coffee shop that the two of them were meeting Brittany at, "But you don't have to worry about Fin anymore, sweetheart, he's all better now."

One of Santana and Brittany's twin boys, Finlay Isaac Lopez, had come down with a horrible case of hepatitis and his illness was all over the tabloids for a month. His three other siblings were not allowed to see him and had to stay with Brittany's parents for the month that their brother was sick. Thank goodness only Santana caught a mild case of the illness and Brittany had already gotten a shot and was immune to it so, she could look after her and Finlay. Today was the first day that Cece was going to see Finlay since his illness as his other siblings had come home early from gammy and grampy while Cecilia had to stay for a while due to a small case of the flu.

"Are we gonna see Fin now?" Cece asked curiously as Santana turned a small corner and stopped at the small coffee shop, peering inside and spotting her wife and other three kids.

"We sure are. Are you excited?" Santana asked, giving the waitress a smile and waving her off before pointing at Brittany and approaching.

"Uh-huh. I gots my present for him right here."Cece said with a smile as she held up the small wrapped gift she'd picked out for Finlay the day before. Santana smiled at her daughter before finally getting to the table and tapping her wife on the shoulder.

"Momma! Cece!" Six year old Finlay exclaimed excitedly, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes as he leaped up from his chair when Santana put Cece down with a smile before greeting her wife with a kiss and a quiet _Hi, love_. Santana sat down as she watched Finlay squeeze his baby sister excitedly and kiss her cheek.

"Fin, I gots you a present." Cece said, handing her older brother the small present and giggling as he picked her up and put her on the chair next to his.

"Thanks, Cece!" Fin squealed, kissing her cheek again before pulling his chair closer to hers and sitting down, "Can I open it now or must I wait for my birthday next year?"

"You can open it now, buddy. It's a Christmas present." Santana said, reaching across the table and ruffling his hair before leaning down to the left and accepting kisses from her other two sons. Finlay smiled and opened his present, gasping when he saw the small Lamborghini model inside.

"Whoa! It's a Lamborghini!" He said happily as he threw his arms around Cece's shoulders and smiled, "Thanks! I love it! Ivan, look!"

Finlay's identical twin brother's eyes widened in delight as he took the car from Fin and observed it, "Awesome! Good choice, Cece. Look, Chan, it's a Lambo."

Ten year old Channing took the car and observed it as well before nodding, impressed, and handing it back to Fin. All three of the Lopez boys were _very_ protective of their baby sister, especially Finlay, and loved her to bits.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" Brittany asked as she placed her hand on Santana's thigh.

"No. But the paps are outside. Did they hassle you and the boys when you got here?" Santana asked earning a shake of the head as Brittany lifted a bag and handed it to her. She peered inside and smiled, "Disguises. Nice."

Ever since Santana's first book was published and became the number one bestseller, Warner Bros approached her and told her they wanted to make a movie based on it. She happily agreed to help write the script and wound up starring in it as the lead character earning _huge_ Hollywood buzz and now had a star on the Walk of Fame. Brittany was a very well-known celebrity chef and had her own cooking show, had co-written a book with Santana and was being scouted to star in a movie which was, funny enough, based on her life. The paparazzi followed them _everywhere_. They had already had Channing when Santana's movie was released and, ever since then, their kids were famous too. Young Channing had starred in a kids show on Disney Channel called _Oliver Twist_ as the lead which was now on winter break and they were going back to filming in the New Year. Ivan and Finlay, with their adorable curly brown hair, tan skin and bright blue eyes, had done some modeling which they begged their mothers to agree to while Cece, the mini Santana, was nowhere near the spotlight as she absolutely hated it.

"Have you ordered yet?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded.

"Just drinks. They should be here soon." She replied before brushing Channing's blonde hair from his face. He was the only Lopez with Brittany's blonde hair while the twins were the only Lopez's with Brittany's blue eyes. All four of them had dimples and Channing had a slight chin dimple when he smiled. Cece, while looking almost _exactly_ like Santana, had Brittany's personality and hands which she used to help Brittany make breakfast, lunch and dinner, "Have you seen Twitter?" Brittany asked and Santana cleared her throat.

"No, I haven't been on my phone since I picked Cece up from mom and dad." She replied, "Why?"

"TMZ is loaded with stories about Fin's health." Brittany said with a roll of her eyes, "It was hepatitis, it's not like he's dying."

"Well, people can die from hepatitis but, he's all better now so, I don't get why they're still going on about it." Santana huffed with a shake of her head, "Oh! We have to do last minute birthday shopping tomorrow when the kids are with Sam and Cedes."

Brittany nodded in remembrance and smiled when the waitress brought their drinks, "Thank you." She said.

"Yeah, thanks." Santana said.

"Thank you, Linda." The twins said in unison while Channing held his hand up for a high five. Linda was always the family's waitress when they came to this coffee shop and the kids loved her.

"Thanks, Linda." Cece said shyly when Linda put her strawberry milkshake down in front of her.

"You're all very welcome, guys." Linda said before finishing placing all the drinks on the table and taking food orders, "The usual?"

"Yes, please, sweetie. That's great." Brittany nodded and Linda smiled, writing down all their usual's and then walking away.

Sam and Mercedes now had three little girls, Amber, Patrice and Riley – all three years apart. They were all gorgeous caramel babies with a now _very_ famous mother who had four albums which had all gone platinum and also had a star on the Walk of Fame. The three Pierce girls had done some modeling jobs with Ivan and Finlay and Amber, at age eleven, starred in _Oliver Twist_ as Channing's best friend while Patrice, age eight, stuck to modeling and Riley, age five, starred in a few movies. Sam was now mechanic to the stars and was bringing in the doe as well.

Rebecca had married Remy five years before and they were expecting their first child. They'd been dating since she was nineteen and married at twenty-five. Remy was now a big time lawyer while Rebecca was CEO of her own design company. Quinn and Dominique had dated for two years but, broke up and Quinn was now married to a girl that starred opposite Santana in her movie, Chloe Robin, and they had two kids, a girl and a boy, Quinn Junior was their son who was now seven and Morgan, their daughter, was four. Quinn was, like Remy, a big time divorce lawyer to the stars and Chloe had just received a star on the Walk of Fame as well.

Santana and Brittany had gotten two kittens and another dog seeing as though Morton had passed away the year before due to old age and Lord Tubbington, while old, was still hanging in there. Their two new kittens were both girls – sisters – Fairy and Pixie, and their new puppy was another boy – a golden retriever like Morton – named Puzzle. Santana, Brittany and the kids were devastated when Morton died and buried him in the backyard and held a small funeral for him, all of them saying a few words and putting some of their belongings in his grave to keep him company. Santana had put in the boxers she'd let Morton wear in winter as well as his favorite sleep shirt of hers while Brittany had put in the chew toy she'd bought him. All four kids put in a pair of their shoes that Morton had chewed to breaking and then the six of them all put in the letters they wrote him with tears in their eyes before Santana put all the dirt back in the hole and stuck a small gravestone in the dirt with the words _Morton Lopez, the most prettiest and loved puppy in the world, rest in peace_ painted on it. Morton had passed away in the night, his body buried under Santana's shirt and his head rested on her shoulder, fast asleep as he slowly drifted away.

"Ive, don't play with your food, baby." Brittany said gently and Ivan nodded before putting another fry in his mouth and chewing. Finlay was in the middle of cutting up Cece's pizza into small slices while Channing was separating his food so it wasn't touching.

"'Kay, mommy." Ivan mumbled before putting a fry in his mouth and chewing.

"How did we get so lucky?" Santana asked under her breath, turning her head to her wife with a soft smile. Brittany turned her head and made eye contact, smiling back and pecking plump lips.

"I think it all started with sex." She replied cheekily, "But, I don't know, I could be wrong."

* * *

"Look at Fairy." Brittany chuckled as she pulled down the comforter on Cece's bed and fluffed up her pillows while Santana placed her bottle of cocoa on the small, pink nightstand. Santana turned her head to her daughter's small armchair and smiled at Fairy who was pouncing on the pillow with a picture of Mercedes on it. She chuckled with her wife as Cece showed up in the doorway, smiling widely to show off her recently cleaned teeth.

"My teeth are clean!" she sang, padding her way to her bed and letting Brittany hoist her up and lay her down. Brittany lifted her shirt and grabbed her eczema cream, squeezing some onto her fingers and rubbing it into her rash. Cece smiled up at Santana who was pulling funny faces behind Brittany and she giggled as Brittany pulled her shirt back down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, baby girl." She whispered, pulling the comforter up and over her daughter and tucking her in, "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, mommy." Cece said and smiled after Brittany pecked her lips, "Love you."

"I love you, baby girl." Brittany said, stroking Cece's cheek before leaving the room to say goodnight to her boys, "If you three aren't in bed by the time I count to ten there's gonna be trouble."

Three pairs of feet scrambled out of the bathroom and toward their own respective bedrooms. Brittany chuckled and slowly made her way to Channing's bedroom while Santana kissed their daughter goodnight.

"Sleep tight and sweet dreams with the—"

"—angels and the fairies!" Cece finished with a smile earning a kiss from her look-alike before Santana nuzzled her neck and pecked her nose.

"I'm glad you're home, sweetheart. We missed you." She said gently, brushing a strand of dark hair from Cece's tiny face before cupping a flushing cheek and feeling a small forehead, "You feeling okay?"

"Uh-huh. Just hot in these jammies."

"It's winter." Santana chuckled, rolling up Cece's sleeves, "You're like your mommy – she gets hot in warm pajamas in winter too."

"Mommy likes cool jammies in winter _and_ in summer, huh?"

"Yep. _And_ in autumn _and_ in spring." Santana replied with a smile, "All the seasons."

"Summer, autumn, winter, spring." Cece smiled and Santana nodded in pride.

"That's right." She said, "Good job, clever girl."

"Good job."

Down the hall, Brittany was wrestling Channing into bed with laughter as he giggled and tried to get out of bed to pick up Puzzle, "He'll come to you if he wants to, moron." Brittany laughed, gently biting her son's ear as he laughed louder.

"Mommy!" He squealed as Brittany licked his cheek causing him to back down, "Okay! Okay, I'll stay in bed."

"Puzzle." Brittany called and Puzzle looked at her from the hall, "C'mere boy."

Puzzle stood and trotted over to Brittany, leaping up onto Channing's bed and cuddling up to his side, "Goodnight, mommy." He said, smiling when Brittany wiped his cheek and kissed it.

"Goodnight, buddy. Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning." She said, standing up and tucking him in, "No getting out of bed in the middle of the night to mess with your brothers, okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Channing said as Santana walked into the room and rubbed Brittany's lower back, "Hi, momma."

"Hey, kiddo, you being a nuisance again?" she asked, tickling his tummy. He laughed out loud and squealed.

"No!" he laughed and Santana chuckled, kissing his forehead and smiling.

"Alright, sleep tight and sweet dreams with the—"

"—angels and the fairies." Channing finished and she smiled.

"See you tomorrow, okay? We love you."

"Okay! Love you too!" Channing nodded. Brittany shook her head with a smile and gave her wife's butt a tap before they left the room, shutting off the light on their way out and moving to the twins' room.

"Mommy! I need my own room!" Finlay squeaked, sitting up in bed and folding his arms with a huff. Brittany rolled her eyes as Santana flopped down on Ivan's bed and poked his cheek, "Ivan keeps on farting on my bed! And then he runs out the room and shuts the door."

Brittany chuckled and shook her head, sitting down on Finlay's bed and waiting for him to lay down, "Well, you can have Channing's room next year and he'll take the guest room, alright?"

Finlay smiled with a nod, "Okay. Thanks, mommy." He said and lay down, pulling up the covers and snuggling into his bed.

"Alright. I love you." Brittany said, "And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you and see you tomorrow." Finlay smiled and let Brittany tuck him in while Santana said goodnight to Ivan.

"Sleep tight and sweet dreams with the—"

"—angels and the fairies!" the twins finished in unison and Santana smiled happily, tucking Ivan in and kissing his head before standing and patting his foot. She moved over to Finlay and lay down over his legs earning an amused grunt and a giggle.

"Momma!" He squealed and Brittany shook her head as she sat down on Ivan's bed and leaned down to kiss him.

"Goodnight, baby. Sleep well and stop farting on your brother's bed. If you really have to fart, fart on your own bed." She said and he nodded with a cheeky smile, "Or fart outside… because your farts stink." Ivan laughed and covered his face with his hands before Brittany gave him another kiss and tucked him in, "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you, mommy."

"Good. And no more farting."

"No more farting? How? I'll explode!" Ivan squeaked and Brittany chuckled.

"No more farting _in the house_." She rephrased, "Fair?"

"Fair." Ivan confirmed with a wide smile as Brittany stood and waited at the door for her wife who was still lying over Finlay's legs.

"Stop exciting him, baby, he'll never sleep." She said and Santana smiled, moving off of her son's legs and kissing his forehead.

"Alright. We'll see you little monsters tomorrow." She teased, moving to the door and wrapping her arms around Brittany as the blonde shut off the light, "Goodnight, monkeys!"

"Goodnight!" All four kids called back as Santana and Brittany made their way down the hall toward their bedroom, lifting Pixie on their way with Lord Tubbington following.

Santana and Brittany stripped and got into their pajamas, climbing into bed and kissing each other goodnight, "Hey, San?"

"Hm?"

"I want another baby."

Santana's eyes flew open and she sprung up to a sitting position, "Wh-what? Are you—Are you serious?" she asked frantically.

"No, loser." Brittany laughed with a snort and Santana sighed in relief, lying down and chuckling, "You're so funny, you freak out over everything." Brittany continued to laugh and Santana shook her head as she chuckled, "You had a vasectomy two years ago."

"I forgot about that for two seconds." Santana said as her wife cuddled up to her and kissed her cheek.

"We're almost forty." Brittany whispered as her laughter died down, "I just wanna enjoy the kids we have now."

Santana sighed in relief and pulled her wife closer to her, "Thank god. I don't think I'd be able to cope with five kids." She mumbled into blonde hair and Brittany smiled.

"Me neither. Now we just have to wait for our kids to grow up and give us grandkids." She said, "Aw! I want grandkids!"

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I think you should go work at a children's charity and hold all the babies to get over your baby fever." She snickered and Brittany laughed.

"Praise."


End file.
